


Tube Crush

by Atelofobica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Brooklyn, Falling In Love, M/M, New York, OOC, Subway, Tube Crush, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atelofobica/pseuds/Atelofobica
Summary: “Ma nel momento esatto in cui i suoi occhi si erano spostati, da quel cumulo di persone che si affaccendavano a trovare un posto a sedere, al suo libro, aveva incontrato un paio di occhi verdi. Non ci aveva badato molto però, non aveva pensato minimamente che il ragazzo seduto proprio di fronte a lui lo stesse effettivamente guardando. In una metropolitana piena di gente era quasi normale incrociare involontariamente lo sguardo di qualcuno.”[Sterek] [AU] [AllHuman] [OOC]





	Tube Crush

 

 

 

Ciao a tutti, non voglio annoiarvi molto con le premesse, vi dico solamente che per scrivere questa storia mi sono lasciata inspirare da questa FanArt [LINK](https://ninakask.deviantart.com/art/Teen-Wolf-FanArt-Mr-Scarf-and-I-435203402).  
Ci risentiremo alla fine del capitolo per chiarimenti e curiosità, adesso vi lascio alla lettura. Spero vi piaccia, e come al solito se trovate degli orrori grammaticali, perdonatemi! A dopo, quindi, e buona lettura!!  
  
 

  
Tube Crush  
\- Innamorarsi in metropolitana -  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
  
 

  Era arrivato alla fermata in tempo, con i polmoni che bruciavano per colpa della corsa sfrenata, ma in tempo.

  Mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, si era dato una sistemata alla sciarpa che durante la corsa si era completamente sciolta dal suo collo, e dopo aveva iniziato frugare alla cieca dentro la sua borsa per trovare le cuffie. Non riusciva a viaggiare senza ascoltare della musica, odiava sentire le chiacchiere delle altre persone, specialmente quando leggeva, e lui leggeva sempre sulla metro.  
    
  Nel momento in cui riuscì a trovare le cuffie, sentì un rumore lontano e un improvviso innalzarsi del vento, segnali che indicavano l’arrivo del treno. La sua brevissima attesa gli aveva fatto capire quanto fosse stato fortunato quel giorno ad arrivare in tempo alla fermata, e nonostante la piattaforma non fosse piena di gente, si era comunque apprestato a raggiungere la linea gialla prima degli altri. Il suo voler essere il primo ad entrare nel vagone era dovuto essenzialmente ad un motivo infantile e sciocco, anche se si rifiutava di ammetterlo. Classificare quello, come un comportamento bambinesco, significava in qualche modo denigrare quell’abitudine che aveva ormai intrapreso da quasi un anno.

  Quando il treno si era fermato con le porte dell’ultimo vagone proprio davanti a lui, in una precisione che era riuscito a calcolare solo grazie all’esperienza, aveva lasciato prima scendere educatamente i pareggerei e poi si era fiondato dentro il più in fretta possibile, in modo da riuscire a sedersi nel suo sedile preferito. Si, perché il motivo di quel suo atteggiamento così bizzarro era proprio quel posto collocato al centro della fila di destra, appena dopo le porte. Non era una seduta particolarmente comoda, non aveva nulla di straordinario, ma si era sempre seduto lì e la sua mente aveva catalogato quel posto come suo nel momento in cui l’aveva trovato ogni giorno libero, come se lo stesse attendendo, come se quel sedile fosse libero solo per lui.

  Era ormai diventato un rito, più che un abitudine, sedersi in quel preciso posto ogni giorno, tanto da fargli quasi pensare di avere una sorta di connessione emotiva con quel sedile di plastica. Non era pazzo, in realtà convincersi che in una città affollata e caotica come New York, così lontana da casa, ci fosse un posto da considerare proprio, era come un balsamo per l’anima. Forse più che abitudinario, Stiles Stilinski era semplicemente un sentimentale.

  Si era accomodato nel suo sedile con un infantile sorriso vittorioso nascosto in parte dalla grande sciarpa che gli copriva metà faccia, e senza perdere tempo si era messo a posto le cuffie e aveva preso dalla sua borsa il libro che aveva iniziato a leggere quella mattina, mentre dal Brooklyn College dove studiava, si era recato alla libreria dove lavorava. Stava leggendo una raccolta di poesie, era la prima volta che ne leggeva una, perché di solito preferiva i romanzi con una trama intrecciata e dal finale inaspettato, ma quel libro era stato un regalo che la sua amica Lydia gli aveva fatto poco prima di partire per la grande mela. Era ormai passato un anno dal suo trasferimento e quel libro gli era saltato fuori proprio quella mattina e non averlo ancora letto gli era sembrato un grave sgarbo nei confronti dell’amica, così se lo era messo in borsa facendolo diventare la sua nuova lettura da viaggio.

  Aprendolo, si era ritrovato come quella mattina, a soffermarsi sulla dedica che l’amica gli aveva lasciato scritto nella prima pagina, con la sua calligrafia perfetta.

 _Al mio caro amico Stiles,_  
_sei un impiastro e mi chiedo come farai a sopravvivere a New York._  
_Chi annoierai con le tue assillanti chiacchiere, adesso che non sarò lì con te?_  
_Mi mancherai._  
_Con amore, Lydia._

  Nel rileggerla si era fatto assalire nuovamente da un senso di nostalgia spietato che gli aveva attorcigliato lo stomaco, proprio come quella mattina. Stranamente gli mancava Beacon Hills, quella cittadina insulsa dove era cresciuto e dove, senza volerlo, aveva lasciato un pezzo del suo cuore. Lydia si era trasferita in Connecticut per frequentare la facoltà di legge nell’università di Yale, e si mandavano spessissimo delle e mail, ma non era come ai tempi del liceo, quando neanche il suono della campanella riusciva a farli smettere di parlare. Era ormai al secondo anno di college, aveva stretto delle amicizie, ma nessuno era riuscito a prendere il posto di Lydia. Come nessuno era riuscito a prendere il posto di Scott, il suo migliore amico che era rimasto in California a studiare veterinaria.

  Non odiava vivere a New York, anzi, aveva scelto di studiare in quella città proprio perché l’aveva sempre affascinato, ma si era sempre immaginato di viverci insieme ai suoi amici, magari condividendo lo stesso appartamento, ma in quel momento quella sua fantasia sembrava lontana anni luce, come i suoi amici.

  Era riuscito a tornare alla realtà, e a lasciarsi per il momento tutti quei sentimentalismi alle spalle, quando aveva sentito il treno rallentare e poi fermarsi ad una nuova fermata. Non doveva già scendere, lui si fermava al capolinea quindi il suo viaggio era parecchio lungo, ma ogni tanto si lasciava distrarre dai nuovi passeggeri che entravano nel vagone e quando non notava nessun volto familiare, come se fosse possibile trovarne uno, ritornava a dedicarsi alla lettura.

  Ma nel momento esatto in cui i suoi occhi si erano spostati da quel cumulo di persone, che si affaccendavano a trovare un posto a sedere, al suo libro, aveva incontrato un paio di occhi verdi. Non ci aveva badato molto però, non aveva pensato minimamente che il ragazzo seduto proprio di fronte a lui lo stesse effettivamente guardando. In una metropolitana piena di gente era quasi normale incrociare involontariamente lo sguardo di qualcuno.  
  
  Certo però, si era ritrovato a pensare, che quelli erano davvero un bel paio di occhi verdi.

  Aveva dunque riportato la sua attenzione alle poesie, pronto ad immergersi in quella bolla spazio-temporale che avvolgeva generalmente tutti i lettori, pronto a sconnettersi con la realtà intorno a lui e dedicarsi solo a quelle parole.

  Non sapeva esattamente per quanto tempo avesse tenuto gli occhi puntati sul libro, erano forse passati minuti o forse solo alcuni secondi, sta di fatto che non era riuscito a leggere nemmeno un verso. Non era concentrato, leggeva e rileggeva sempre le stesse parole, ma non riusciva a ricordarle, a capirne il significato. Era distratto da una strana sensazione che non era riuscito a spiegare.  
  
  Semplicemente, si sentiva osservato.

  Tenendo sempre la testa bassa verso il suo libro, aveva di pochissimo alzato gli occhi per guardare di fronte a sé, abbassandoli immediatamente dopo aver incontrato di nuovo quel paio di occhi verdi.

  Quel ragazzo lo stava guardando e lui non sapeva come sentirsi a riguardo. Non amava essere fissato, non lo trovava in primo luogo educato e poi in genere, odiava essere al centro dell’attenzione, sopratutto se di uno sconosciuto.

  Ma quelli erano davvero degli occhi bellissimi e si era sentito quasi lusingato nell’aver catturato la loro attenzione.

  Aveva alzato nuovamente lo sguardo, sempre in modo discreto, quasi nascondendosi, come se fosse lui quello intento a fissare qualcuno, e aveva ritrovato ancora gli occhi del ragazzo su di lui. A quel punto non poteva più essere una coincidenza.

  La sua insicurezza incominciò a prendere il pieno controllo delle sue emozioni e della sua mente facendolo sentire terribilmente a disagio. Non gli era mai capitato di essere fissato in quella maniera così palese e insistente, di solito quelle cose accadevano a Lydia, perché lei era bellissima, ma lui non era di certo un tipo che attirava l’attenzione, era un ragazzo normalissimo, dall’aspetto banale, piuttosto magrolino, nonostante al liceo avesse giocato a Lacrosse, quindi era impossibile che quel ragazzo lo stesse fissando perché lo trovasse attraente, era davvero impossibile.

  Certo, si era ritrovato a pensare, che magari era solo una sua paranoia, che magari quel ragazzo stava guardando lui, ma che in realtà non lo stava guardando affatto, che magari era semplicemente assorto nei suoi pensieri e stava guardando un punto fisso di fronte a sé, e che era stato solo sfortunato ad essere proprio lui il suo punto fisso.

  Con un gesto che lasciava trasparire tutta la sua grande timidezza, aveva affondato il suo viso nella grande sciarpa, come a volersi proteggere da quegli occhi che lo stavano scrutando, e aveva poi iniziato a lanciare dei piccoli e fugaci sguardi al ragazzo per osservarlo meglio.

  Sembrava più grande di lui di qualche anno, indossava un cappotto nero che da seduto gli arrivava qualche centimetro sopra al ginocchio e teneva una tracolla di pelle marrone scuro stretta al petto. Non sembrava un tipo malintenzionato, anzi, pareva proprio uno di quei ragazzi di buona famiglia, ma il fatto che lo stesse fissando non lo faceva di certo pensare a lui in maniera positiva. Sapeva bene che poteva benissimo celarsi un serial killer dietro quella faccia da bravo ragazzo, con la barba nera ben curata e le labbra lievemente carnose.  
  
  Un assassino molto attraente, aveva pensato arrossendo.

  Aveva cercato di nascondere il viso ancora di più dentro la sua sciarpa, arrivando quasi a coprirsi interamente il naso, pur di evitare di far vedere allo sconosciuto le sue guance in fiamme. Si sentiva già abbastanza in imbarazzo, quindi aveva pensato che era meglio evitare di sfociare nel ridicolo lasciando in belle vista le sue gote completamente rosse. Anche se si trattava di uno sconosciuto, non riusciva a fregarsene completamente del suo giudizio, dunque voleva evitare assolutamente di sembrare un ragazzino ai suoi occhi.

  Si era reso conto che quella situazione era ormai diventata assurda. Uno sconosciuto lo stava fissando e lui anziché sentirsi infastidito, si preoccupava della sua immagine, di cosa potesse pensare quel ragazzo di lui. Così aveva deciso che avrebbe dovuto fronteggiarlo invece, guardarlo male per fargli capire che tutti quegli sguardi non erano graditi, che lui non era un ragazzino facile che si lasciava abbindolare da degli occhi verdi.  
  
  Anche se non era vero.

  Aveva alzato il viso quindi, cercando di dimostrarsi deciso e sicuro di se, cercando di essere qualcuno che non era, e aveva preso a ricambiare lo sguardo del ragazzo con l’espressione più infastidita e seria che era riuscito a fare. Praticamente gli stava urlando, silenziosamente e attraverso i suoi occhi, di smetterla di fissarlo, quindi era sicuro che avrebbe capito, e quasi riusciva ad immaginarselo mentre abbassava lo sguardo imbarazzato.

  Invece il ragazzo gli aveva sorriso.

  Aveva seguito con lo sguardo le sue labbra piegarsi verso l’alto e mostrare una fila di denti bianchi e perfetti, rimanendo assolutamente spiazzato e senza fiato, perché mai si sarebbe immaginato quella reazione, a rigor di logica avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi nell’essere stato appena scoperto a spiarlo, o quanto meno sentirti a disagio, e invece gli aveva sorriso.

  Ed era un sorriso gentile e carino, quasi timido, decisamente in contrasto con il suo comportamento da spione che lasciava intendere una certa spavalderia e arroganza.            
  
  Gli stava sorridendo come un bambino sorrideva davanti a una ciotola di caramelle, con nessuna malizia e con una leggera gioia ad illuminargli gli occhi.

  Era un sorriso contagioso e se n’era reso conto solo nel momento in cui si era ritrovato a sorridere a sua volta.  
  
  In quel momento aveva pensato che poteva anche benissimo sotterrarsi, perché non poteva esistere una persona più incoerente, più contraddittoria, più immatura di lui. Aveva ricambiato il sorriso di uno sconosciuto e suo padre, sicuramente, avrebbe avuto da ridire, perché prima di partire gli aveva proprio detto, più e più volte, che non doveva assolutamente dare confidenza agli sconosciuti, che lui, essendo un poliziotto, sapeva quanto le persone potessero essere pericolose senza sembrarlo.

  E lui da bravo figlio di uno sceriffo, si era completamente comportato in tutt’altra maniera, come un perfetto idiota che prima pensava una cosa e poi ne faceva un’altra.

  Si era sentito così in colpa nell’aver ricambiato quel diavolo di sorriso, che aveva distolto lo sguardo, portandolo di nuovo sul suo libro, che per tutto quel tempo era sempre stato aperto e poggiato sulle sue gambe, e ovviamente aveva smesso di sorridere. Aveva imposto alle sue labbra di ritornare dritte e serie, ma purtroppo aveva trovato qualche difficoltà ad imporre al suo cuore di rallentare i battiti.

  Voleva assolutamente rimediare a quell’errore, a quel sorriso sorto così spontaneamente sulle sue labbra da non riuscire in alcun modo a fermarlo. Doveva fare qualcosa, perché odiava sentirsi così in colpa, così vulnerabile. Aveva quindi cercato di calmarsi, di far ritornare il suo cuore ai suoi regolari battiti, e sopratutto aveva cercato di riprendere il controllo del suo viso e delle sue emozioni.  
  
  Era dunque ritornato a guardarlo, questa volta deciso a rivolgergli uno sguardo minaccioso, per intimargli, una volta e per tutte, che lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarsi fissare in quel modo, ma non appena aveva alzato gli occhi, non aveva trovato più il ragazzo seduto.

  Aveva preso a guardarsi attorno sorpreso, cercandolo con gli occhi per tutto il vagone, finché non l’aveva trovato di spalle vicino alle porte della metro.  
  
  Solo in quel momento si era reso conto che il treno si era fermato a Newkirk, la penultima fermata di quella linea metropolitana, e prima che potesse rivolgere ancora uno sguardo allo sconosciuto, questo era sceso immischiandosi tra la folla.

  Non capiva come si sentiva, aveva dentro di sé un miscuglio di emozioni che lo avevano confuso. Era sollevato, perché non si sentiva più osservato, ma allo stesso tempo era deluso, non capendo però per quale motivo.

  Il treno aveva ripreso a muoversi, addentrandosi nell’oscuro tunnel sotterraneo, e lui aveva continuato a guardare quelle porte da dove poco prima era scomparso quel ragazzo. La prossima sarebbe stata la sua fermata, il capolinea, e si era ritrovato a pensare che lui e lo sconosciuto erano divisi solo da una fermata della metro, e si era  chiesto, ingenuamente, se magari avesse preso altre volte il treno con lui senza accorgersene.  
  
  Se fosse stato fissato altre volte senza saperlo.  
  
  Aveva cercato di non pensarci molto, perché New York era una città enorme e piena di gente, ed era letteralmente impossibile che due sconosciuti si incontrassero per caso per più di una volta.

  O almeno questo era quello che credeva.

  
 

  Il giorno seguente era riuscito a prendere la metro davvero per un soffio, infatti era arrivato alla fermata insieme al treno e si era letteralmente buttato dentro per cercare di non perderlo. Accaldato e stanco per la corsa, che ormai si ritrovava a fare ogni giorno, perché aveva qualche problema a controllare l’orario, si era buttato con poca grazia sul suo sedile, trovandolo anche quella volta completamente vuoto, tirando la testa indietro fino ad appoggiarla al vetro alle sue spalle e prendendo a respirare a bocca aperta e con gli occhi chiusi. La sciarpa serpeggiava in maniera scomposta sul suo corpo, lasciando il suo collo scoperto, ma non se n’era curato molto dato che in quel momento stava morendo di caldo.  
  
   Tutti quei ritardi e quelle corse sfrenate erano causati dal suo lavoro, o per meglio dire, dall’amore incondizionato che provava per quello. Fin da bambino adorava stare in mezzo ai libri e ogni volta che entrava nella piccola libreria in cui lavorava, finiva col perdere la cognizione del tempo e questo, ovviamente, lo portava a fare delle rocambolesche corse verso la metro per non perdere il treno e arrivare troppo tardi al campus.

  Aveva scoperto quella libreria per puro caso, proprio nei primi giorni in cui si era trasferito, mentre stava esplorando un po’ Brooklyn ed era finito col perdersi. Ricordava ancora benissimo il momento in cui aveva visto l’adorabile facciata azzurra del locale, con quelle due grandi vetrine che mettevano in bella mostra le ultime novità nell’ambito dell’editoria infantile. Si, perché non era una libreria per adulti, ma una per bambini e ragazzi e questo gli aveva fatto illuminare gli occhi, perché si era trovato a ripensare alla sua infanzia, a quando la madre lo portava nella piccola biblioteca di Beacon Hills a scegliere un libro nel risicato spazio dedicato alle letture per bambini. Soggiogato, forse da quei sentimenti nostalgici, una volta entrato nel locale era rimasto letteralmente a bocca aperta. L’interno, con tutti gli scaffali e i mobili bianchi pieni di libri dalle copertine colorate che spiccavano in contrasto con la parete in mattoni sulla destra, l’aveva trovato ancora più adorabile dell’esterno. Ad accoglierlo, quel giorno, era stato un anziano signore che gentilmente, non solo gli aveva indicato la fermata della metro più vicina, facendogli ritrovare la strada verso il campus, ma vedendolo, forse così innamorato di quel luogo, gli aveva anche offerto un lavoro part-time. Lui in realtà non aveva mai pensato di trovarsi un lavoretto, ma l’idea di lasciare quel luogo, e di non vederlo mai più, l’aveva reso un po’ triste e così aveva accettato. Da quel giorno era passato un anno, un anno di ritardi e corse a perdifiato, un anno di litigi con il tempo e con gli orari delle metropolitane.

  Era, dunque, abituato a sentire i polmoni in fiamme e il cuore battere fino a far male nel petto, e ormai, non faceva neanche più caso al dolore alla milza, era così completamente assuefatto da tutti quei sintomi, che ormai avevano per lui una sorta di familiarità.

  Quando era riuscito a riprendersi del tutto, sentendo il respiro tornare regolare, aveva preso a rovistare nella sua borsa alla ricerca dei suoi auricolari trovandoli, poco dopo, tutti attorcigliati tra di loro a formare una matassa. Se voleva iniziare a leggere, doveva assolutamente sciogliere quel groviglio, perché altrimenti senza musica non sarebbe riuscito a concentrarsi e senza musica e senza lettura, quel viaggio verso il campus sarebbe stato un vero inferno. Aveva preso a sbuffare seccato mentre cercava maldestramente di liberare le cuffie da quel nodo, consapevole di avere una parte di colpa in tutto quello, perché purtroppo non era una persona ordinata che trattava con cura le sue cose, e quelle cuffie riposte sempre con mala grazie dentro la sua borsa, ne erano la prova. Quel trafficare in maniera spasmodica con i sottili fili delle cuffie aveva finito con l’irritarlo, perché nel frattempo era stato costretto a sentire le persone intorno a sé parlare, tossire, ridere, giocare con il cellulare, mentre lui voleva solo isolarsi nel suo mondo, almeno solo per il tragitto verso il college.

  Aveva deciso di arrendersi, appallottolando tra le mani le povere cuffie aggrovigliandole ancora di più, quando già erano passate due fermate, e proprio in quel momento, i suoi occhi si erano posati per puro caso su una figura che definire familiare era assurdo.

  Lo sconosciuto che il giorno prima lo aveva fissato per tutta la corsa del treno, facendolo sentire in totale imbarazzo e in completo disagio, era seduto di fronte a lui, ma nell’ultimo sedile in fondo al vagone, e aveva la testa appoggiata alla parete del convoglio.

  Sembrava stanco, o forse non lo era, infondo non lo conosceva, quindi non sapeva, e non poteva, associare ad una sua espressione un suo stato d’animo o un suo stato fisico. Lo aveva solo visto lì, con la testa piegata a guardare il nulla.

  Non lui, ma il nulla.

  Non era riuscito a capire se quella cosa gli facesse piacere o meno, odiava essere fissato nella stessa intensità con cui odiava essere ignorato, in verità. Probabilmente non si era accorto di lui e per quel motivo non lo stava guardando, o forse lo aveva visto e non lo stava più fissando perché aveva realizzato che non c’era gran che da guardare, o magari si era reso conto di essere stato un pelino inadeguato il giorno prima.

  In ogni caso, qualsiasi fosse stata la ragione, non avere più i suoi occhi addosso gli  aveva permesso: in primis di non sentirsi più a disagio e in secundis di osservarlo meglio.

  Si, perché quel ragazzo aveva attirato la sua attenzione, anche se nel modo più sbagliato che potesse concepire, e quindi provava il desiderio di scrutarlo, fissarlo, proprio come aveva fatto lui.

  Guardandolo quindi, aveva notato che era proprio un bel ragazzo, e non solo per via della sua aria fine e sofisticata, c’era qualcosa nei lineamenti perfetti del suo viso e nella sua impeccabile corporatura, che lo rendeva proprio attraente. Era anche difficile non notare quanto fosse diverso da lui che sembrava sempre trasandato, come in quel momento che aveva il cappotto chiuso con i bottoni sfalsati e la sciarpa in disordine, per non parlare del suo aspetto fisico, di certo non così piacevole.

  Che non lo stesse più guardando, quindi, non lo sorprendeva, anzi, lo capiva benissimo, perché uno come lui, così modesto e trascurato, non sarebbe mai piaciuto a uno come lui, così curato e ben vestito.

  E il fatto che quegli occhi verdi non fossero più fissi su di lui, era come una conferma ai suoi pensieri.

  Sicuramente, il giorno prima, lo sconosciuto l’aveva guardato con insistenza proprio per il suo aspetto un po’ trasandato e poco curato, che gli aveva scaturito, forse, un sentimento di tenerezza nei suoi confronti.

  Perché non c’erano altre spiegazioni, non potevano essercene.

  Sconfortato, quindi, aveva deciso di lasciar perdere il ragazzo e tutta quella questione, catalogandola come una fra le tante cose bizzarre che potevano accadere in metropolitana, e con un gesto brusco aveva buttato il groviglio delle cuffie, che aveva tenuto per tutto quel tempo in mano, dentro la borsa, deciso ormai a dedicarsi solo alla lettura. Il suo viaggio in metro stava per finire, il treno si era un po’ svuotato, quindi non doveva essere così difficile concentrarsi anche senza la musica.

  Doveva ammettere che quella raccolta di poesie gli stava piacendo molto, avrebbe voluto parlarne con Lydia, ma aveva paura di far arrabbiare l’amica dato che ci aveva messo un anno prima di iniziare a leggerla.

  E tra le poesie del Violinista Pazzo di Pessoa aveva cercato di dimenticare il ragazzo con gli occhi verdi.

 _[…]_  
_Ma sono stufo di sognare,_  
_stanco di essere lo stesso_  
_negli spazi deserti dell’esteriorità,_  
_indolente giocatore di una partita_  
_con la vita, stella lontana, ma risplendente_  
_su terre morte senza nome._  
[…]  
  
  Non era riuscito a non soffermarsi su quella strofa che sembrava proprio parlare di lui, di quello che sentiva dentro da tutta una vita.  
  
  Essere un giocatore che partecipava inattivo a quello che era il gioco della vita, perdendosi in sogni lontani dalla realtà.

  Si sentiva un caso irrecuperabile: troppo timido e insicuro per mettersi in gioco come un qualsiasi altro suo coetaneo; complicato e banale allo stesso tempo, come uno che prima si infastidiva se veniva fissato e che dopo si lamentava se invece non lo era più; ostinatamente contraddittorio e terribilmente semplice.

  Era sicuro che se Lydia avesse saputo della questione del ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, avrebbe riso di lui e della sua timidezza, perché la sua amica gli avrebbe sicuramente consigliato di parlare con lui, di chiedergli il suo numero di telefono, di flirtare, di essere un ragazzo normale che si comportava, per una volta, come un ragazzo normale insomma.

  Ma lui non era come Lydia o come qualsiasi altra persona, lui era imperfetto.

  A riscuoterlo da quei pensieri, che seppur non volendo lo avevano portato ancora allo sconosciuto, era stato il treno che aveva preso a rallentare. Aveva quindi alzato gli occhi per capire quante fermate mancassero prima del capolinea, e come in un déjà-vu si era ritrovato di nuovo quegli occhi verdi addosso.

  Il ragazzo era in piedi di fronte a lui, con il braccio sinistro, quello più vicino al suo corpo, lievemente sollevato per potersi tenere alla sbarra di ferro sopra la sua testa, e lo stava guardando.  
   
  Di nuovo.

  Era di profilo, ma il suo viso era completamente girato verso di lui e aveva prima buttato un’occhiata al libro che teneva in mano e poi aveva portato i suoi occhi verdi sui suoi. Ancora una volta gli angoli della sua bocca erano leggermente piegati in un sorriso e prima di aver la possibilità di ragionare, o di compiere qualsiasi azione, il ragazzo era andato via, era sceso dalla metro lasciandolo lì, seduto sul suo posto preferito, con uno sguardo interdetto.  
  
  Solo quando aveva sentito il treno iniziare a muoversi si era lasciato scappare un sorriso, sentendo, come il giorno precedente, il suo cuore battere all’impazzata nel petto.

  La prima volta poteva essere stata una casualità, un errore, ma la seconda volta non poteva esserlo. Cosa c’aveva da guardarlo e da sorridergli proprio non lo capiva, ma era felice che l’avesse fatto ancora.

  Era stupido, si sentiva avvero un idiota nel provare così tanto entusiasmo. Era uno sconosciuto che poteva tranquillamente essere un maniaco, ma lui stava ancora sorridendo per l’attenzione ricevuta.

  Era un ragazzino, era solo un ragazzino che arrossiva e si imbarazzava se uno sconosciuto lo fissava.

  Era un ragazzino perché non riusciva ad ammettere che quegli sguardi, quelle attenzioni gli facevano troppo piacere.

  Era un ragazzino perché si stava prendendo una cotta per un ragazzo dagli occhi verdi che gli sorrideva in metro.  
 

  
 

  Stiles Stilinski aveva finalmente imparato ad arrivare in orario alla fermata e in quella settimana era riuscito a prendere il treno senza aver bisogno di scapicollarsi all’interno del convoglio. Aveva, saggiamente, iniziato a puntarsi la sveglia sul cellulare per poter lasciare la libreria al giusto orario ed arrivare, alle volte anche in anticipo, alla metro di Bergen St. Niente più polmoni in fiamme quindi, e se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto come mai avesse, così all’improvviso, incominciato a far attenzione all’orario, lui avrebbe risposto che semplicemente si era stancato di correre come un pazzo per prendere in tempo il treno. E visto quanto odiava praticare attività fisica, sicuramente quella spiegazione sarebbe risultata credibile, ma ovviamente era una bugia, perché la verità era un’altra. La verità lo faceva vergognare moltissimo.

  In quella settimana aveva sempre incontrato il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi sulla metro,  ogni giorno, e l’idea di perdere il treno e vedersi sfumare l’opportunità di rivederlo lo infastidiva. Lo infastidiva più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso.

  Come il posto preferito, anche quello di rivedere lo sconosciuto dagli occhi verdi era ormai diventato un rito, una tradizione.

  Nell’arco di quella settimana non si erano mai scambiati una parola, ma si erano scambiati tanti sorrisi, perché ogni volta che lo vedeva non riusciva a trattenersi dal sorridere e anche se si nascondeva sotto la grande sciarpa, era sicuro che il ragazzo lo notasse, perché anche i suoi occhi sembravano ridere quando lo vedevano. E lo sconosciuto ricambiava, ricambiava sempre il suo sorriso e questo lo imbarazzava ed emozionava allo stesso tempo. Si lanciavano degli sguardi a vicenda, ormai non cercava più di ignorarlo o di sembrare infastidito, semplicemente si lasciava osservare e si prendeva il suo tempo per osservarlo a sua volta. Avrebbe voluto parlargli, ma lui non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di rivolgergli la parola e ogni giorno sperava che fosse lo sconosciuto a presentarsi e ad iniziare anche una stupida conversazione con lui.

  Perché continuare a guardarsi ormai non gli bastava più. Sembrava così avventato pensare una cosa del genere, ma provava il desiderio di sentire la sua voce, di scoprire qualcosa di lui, di poterlo chiamare per nome. Non era poi un bisogno così assurdo, anzi, arrivati a quel punto, gli sembrava davvero inconcepibile continuare a guardarsi senza dirsi nemmeno una parola.

  Ogni giorno, quindi, prendeva la metro con la voglia di rivederlo e con la speranza che gli parlasse.

  Non aveva raccontato a nessuno del ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, nemmeno ai suoi migliori amici, perché aveva paura di sentirsi dire qualcosa che già sapeva, perché Scott sicuramente gli avrebbe raccomandato di stare attento e di non fidarsi, mentre  Lydia, invece, lo avrebbe costretto, tramite minacce, a fare la prima mossa e di invitarlo a bere un caffè. E questi pensieri erano già stati elaborati dal suo cervello centinaia e centinaia di volte, perché sapeva già da sé che doveva stare attento e che era meglio non fidarsi di uno sconosciuto, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che doveva fare qualcosa per bloccare quella situazione, e le opzioni erano due: o incominciava ad ignorarlo, mettendo una certa distanza tra di loro, o si decideva a parlargli e a conoscerlo meglio.

  Sta di fatto che ogni volta che vedeva arrivare il treno il suo cuore incominciava a battere feroce nel suo petto, e quel comportamento lo faceva sentire proprio una ragazzina.

  Come al solito, era stato il primo ad entrare nel vagone, ma quella volta, mentre si dirigeva verso il suo posto preferito, si era ritrovato spiazzato nel trovarlo occupato.

  Occupato non da un passeggero qualunque, ma dal ragazzo dagli occhi verdi.

  Era lì, seduto al suo posto e lo guardava con un sorriso divertito. Forse lo faceva ridere la sua espressione sorpresa, o forse sorrideva perché aveva immaginato la sua reazione nel trovandolo seduto lì. Da come aveva spostato la sua borsa dal sedile accanto, alle sue gambe, in un chiaro e tacito invito a sedersi vicino a lui, pensò che la seconda opzione era quella giusta. Senza perdere tempo, aveva accettato l’invito, e sbuffando era andato a sedersi alla sua destra, sentendosi immediatamente strano.

  Non era il suo sedile preferito quello, non si trovava più nella sua confort zone.  
  
   Una volta accomodato, aveva preso a guardarlo con gli occhi e la bocca completamente sbarrati, in un’espressione che lasciava intravedere tutto il suo stupore, ma sopratutto tutto il suo fastidio. Ma lui non aveva smesso di sorridere.

  _Quello è il mio posto!_ aveva detto senza pensare al fatto che avrebbe potuto sembrare un pazzo, troppo scioccato e offeso dal fatto che proprio lui, lo sconosciuto, gli aveva fregato il posto.

  Non si era nemmeno accorto di essere stato il primo a rivolgergli la parola.

  _Lo so!_ aveva risposto il ragazzo con un sorriso irriverente, come se ci trovasse gusto a vederlo così infastidito.

  Innervosito da quella risposta, aveva girato la testa di scatto dalla parte opposta, interrompendo il contatto visivo e sbuffando come un bambino viziato al quale avevano tolto dalle mani il suo giocattolo preferito. Era così infastidito che aveva pensato di non parlargli più, di allontanarsi e di ignorarlo per sempre. 

  _Ma perché proprio il mio posto?_ aveva invece quasi urlato poco dopo ritornando a guardarlo.

  Era ormai diventata una questione di principio, e voleva assolutamente capire perché, pur sapendo che quello fosse il suo posto, si era comunque seduto lì. E poi forse, si sarebbe alzato e avrebbe smesso anche di guardarlo. Gli avrebbe fatto pagare a caro prezzo quell’affronto.

 _Non mi avresti mai rivolto la parola altrimenti!_ aveva esclamato il ragazzo facendo spallucce e sorridendogli, questa volta, con timidezza.

  Nell’arco di pochi secondi, si era ritrovato per la seconda volta sorpreso, ma questa volta per un motivo del tutto diverso. Se all’inizio a sorprenderlo era stato quel cambiamento di routine inaspettato, e solo chi lo conosceva bene sapeva quanto i cambiamenti improvvisi lo destabilizzassero, adesso a farlo rimanere con la bocca aperta erano state le parole del ragazzo, o per meglio dire, il significato che nascondevano. In un attimo aveva realizzato che anche lo sconosciuto aveva desiderato andare oltre a quegli sguardi che ogni giorno si erano lanciati, che anche lui aveva provato il desiderio di sentire la sua voce e di conoscerlo.

  Davanti a quella scoperta non era riuscito a pronunciare nessuna parola, non gli veniva nessuna frase di senso compiuto da dire e continuava a guardarlo con la bocca aperta e un’espressione inebetita.

  La sensazione di fastidio era immediatamente scivolata via. La voglia di allontanarsi completamente dimenticata.

 _Io sono Derek!_ si era presentato all’improvviso, rompendo quel silenzio imbarazzante che si era creato dal suo improvviso mutismo. Perché tutto si poteva dire di lui, ma non che fosse un tipo taciturno, anzi, era famoso per il suo essere un inguaribile logorroico.

  E finalmente sapeva il suo nome: Derek. Guardandolo meglio, e da così vicino,  aveva pensato che effettivamente aveva la faccia da Derek, perché Derek era un nome bello, un nome regale, ed era quasi sicuro di conoscere un principe dei cartoni animati con quel nome. Finalmente lo sconosciuto dagli occhi verdi era diventato Derek e questo lo aveva reso improvvisamente reale. Non che prima non lo fosse o non lo considerasse tale, ma conoscere il suo nome l’aveva, in qualche modo, reso una persona vera e autentica e non più una fantasia.

  Era con Derek che per tutti quei giorni si era scambiato guardi e sorrisi. Non era più uno sconosciuto. Non del tutto almeno.

 _Io sono Stiles!_ aveva risposto con un sorriso, lasciandosi definitivamente alle spalle le sensazioni di fastidio e di offesa che aveva provato poco prima. Era così felice di parlare finalmente con lui, che gli aveva già perdonato di avergli fregato il suo posto.

  Derek aveva per un attimo interrotto il contatto visivo, portando i suoi occhi sulla sua borsa, abbassando lievemente la testa per nascondere quello che gli era sembrato un sorriso compiaciuto.

  Forse anche lui era felice di conoscere il suo nome, forse anche per lui era diventato una persona reale.  
 

  
 

Da quel giorno non avevano mai smesso di parlarsi, ed erano trascorsi mesi.

  Mesi in cui si era ritrovato alla fermata già con il sorriso sulle labbra, non vedendo l’ora di incontrare Derek e di parlare con lui, per scoprire nuove cose sulla sua vita.

  E ogni volta, insieme alla gioia spontanea, provava anche una paura terribile. Paura di non trovarlo più lì seduto accanto al suo posto preferito ad aspettarlo, paura che si fosse stufato all’improvviso di lui.

  Erano sempre le sue insicurezze a dominarlo, a sussurrargli nelle orecchie tutti quei dubbi immotivati che finivano col renderlo ansioso e paranoico. In realtà non aveva nessun motivo di preoccuparsi, perché per far tacere quelle voci nella sua testa, gli bastava vedere come il volto di Derek si illuminava ogni volta che lo vedeva entrare nel vagone.

  Perché era chiaro come il sole che anche lui era felice di vederlo, che anche per lui, quel viaggio in metro, era diventato il momento più atteso della giornata.

  Riusciva a ritornare sereno e tranquillo, e a far sparire tutti i suoi malsani e immotivati dubbi, solo quando, finalmente, si sedeva accanto a lui e prendevano a parlare.

  Derek saliva a Nevins St, la fermata prima della sua, e aveva iniziato ad occupare per lui il suo posto preferito, facendoglielo quindi trovare libero per lui con sicurezza. Avrebbe potuto pensare che era una cosa da bambini, uno stupido capriccio, eppure lo assecondava in quella sua assurda fissazione senza giudicarlo, e pensare a quanto dedizione mettesse Derek nell’assicurargli il suo posto preferito, lo faceva sentire estremamente coccolato. Ma qualcosa era cambiato dentro di lui, quel sedile con il quale aveva sempre creduto di avere una connessione, ormai non lo interessava più.

  Si sarebbe seduto in qualsiasi altro posto purché fosse stato vicino a Derek.

  Da quando, quindi, lui e Derek avevano iniziato a parlarsi in metro, aveva escluso completamente l’idea di leggere e di ascoltare musica, volendosi solo concentrare sulla loro conversazione. E si erano ritrovati a parlare davvero di tutto, di qualsiasi argomento: dalla musica, scoprendolo un fan dei gruppi rock inglesi, allo sport, con il quale aveva manifestando una passione ardita per il basket, ai libri.

  La lettura era stato un argomento chiave che li aveva portati a fare una lunga conversazione che era durata per un intera corsa della metro, durante la quale aveva scoperto di avere in comune con Derek l’amore per i romanzi di Palahniuk.  A quella rivelazione, Derek si era dimostrato sorpreso, e gli aveva confidato di non aver pensato a lui come un appassionato di libri così particolari e strani, dato che l’aveva visto leggere delle poesie.  
  
_Stai ammettendo di avermi spiato, quindi!_ aveva risposto divertito a quella tacita e sottintesa confessione.

  In quell’occasione Derek era arrossito, ed era la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato a parlare che l’aveva visto in imbarazzo, e aveva guardato con così interesse il rossore delle sue guance, che non era più riuscito a dimenticarsene.

  Non erano più ritornati su quell’argomento, stranamente non gli interessava sapere i motivi che l’avevano portato a fissarlo in metro, preferiva di gran lunga parlare di altro, volendo scoprire tutto su di lui, anche le cose più stupide come il suo colore preferito, che era riuscito a scoprire fosse il rosso.  
  
   Più passava il tempo, più cresceva la loro sintonia, entrando sempre più in confidenza e iniziando a provare una fiducia reciproca che li aveva portati a parlare anche di questioni molto personali come la famiglia.

  Lui gli aveva tranquillamente parlato di Beacon Hills, e di come si fosse sempre sentito in trappola in quella piccola cittadina; di Scott e Lydia, che li aveva senza mezzi termini definiti come fratelli, del padre, troppo assente perché Sceriffo della città, e dalla morte della madre, che anche dopo anni continuava a mancarle.  
  
  A sua volta Derek gli aveva parlato della sua particolare situazione familiare, confidandogli che lui e le sue due sorelle avevano tutti padri diversi, ma che questo non aveva impedito loro di essere una famiglia unita.

  Parlando, avevano scoperto di avere un’altra cosa in comune: il Brooklyn College, infatti Derek gli aveva rivelato di aver studiato economia proprio lì e di essere stato il capitano della squadra di Basket del college, e si era anche vantato di aver portato la squadra quasi alla vittoria del campionato NCAA nella terza divisione.

  Lui gli aveva detto, invece, che era al secondo anno e che seguiva il corso di storia dell’arte,  svelandogli anche che il suo sogno era quello di gestire una galleria d’arte una volta finiti gli studi.

  Erano proprio ai poli opposti, da un lato c’era Derek, immerso nei numeri e nelle rigorose regole matematiche e dall’altro lato c’era lui, avvolto nei colori e nella libera espressione creativa. Non avevano nulla in comune, eppure quella loro differenza sembrava unirli ancora di più, infatti entrambi erano affascinati e incuriositi dalle rispettive diversità.

  Quando poi Derek gli aveva svelato di lavorare come amministratore di compagnia al Brooklyn Academy of Music, non era riuscito a trattenere lo stupore e la meraviglia, perché anche se lavorava nell’ambito amministrativo, scoprire che fosse a stretto contatto con il modo dell’arte e della performance, lo aveva fatto sentire più vicino al suo mondo.

 _Allora qualche volta ti porto a vedere qualche spettacolo!_ aveva detto Derek con un sorriso, facendogli venire le palpitazioni, perché sembrava proprio un invito, un appuntamento, e loro non si erano mai visti al di fuori di quella metropolitana e solo al pensiero di vederlo in un contesto differente lo faceva tremare dall’emozione.

  Come quando dal solo guardarsi erano finalmente riusciti a parlarsi, uscire insieme rappresentava quel passo avanti che avrebbe decisamente portato il loro rapporto ad un’evoluzione.

  Un’evoluzione che poteva essere sia positiva che negativa, e quell’appuntamento era la cartina al tornasole che avrebbe deciso del loro rapporto.  
  
  Per il loro primo incontro, al di fuori di un vagone di un treno, avevano scelto, quindi, di andare a vedere uno spettacolo di musica e luci.  
  
   Si era sentito nervoso e imbarazzato da morire quando aveva visto Derek aspettarlo all’entrata del teatro, gli era sembrata una situazione così surreale, ma allo stesso tempo così reale che per un attimo aveva sentito la testa girare.

  Quando se l’era ritrovato vicino, si era sorpreso nel constatare quanto fosse alto, perché vedendolo sempre seduto, non aveva mai avuto la reale percezione della sua corporatura, fino a quel momento.

  Tra sorrisi timidi e frasi imbarazzati, si erano accomodati in sala, sedendosi l’uno accanto all’altro, e quando Derek si era tolto il cappotto, mostrando la sua candida camicia bianca, lui si era letteralmente acceso come una lampadina. Perché quella camicia gli stava benissimo, avvolgeva il suo corpo atletico in maniera perfetta e il tessuto chiaro lasciava quasi intravedere la sua pelle, e lui aveva una sorta di feticismo per le camicie bianche, quindi ne subiva tutto il fascino.

  Tra l’altro, quella sera, anche lui indossava una camicia bianca, e se lui aveva lasciato le sue considerazioni, sull’abbigliamento di Derek, al sicuro dentro la sua testa, quest’ultimo non si era risparmiato nel fargli notare quanto gli piacesse con quell’indumento addosso.

  Era solo un piccolo complimento, dunque, ma Derek aveva scelto di dirglielo proprio nel momento in cui aveva preso inizio lo spettacolo e si erano abbassate le luci, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio per riuscire a farsi sentire sopra la musica.

  Sentire il fiato di Derek sul suo collo gli aveva causato un profondo brivido su tutto il corpo, facendolo imbarazzare da morire, ma allo stesso tempo eccitare.

  Per tutta la durata dello spettacolo si erano ritrovati più volte a sussurrarsi delle frasi all’orecchio, erano per lo più commenti sulla performance, ma quello scambio di opinioni in realtà, era un pretesto che entrambi utilizzavano per potersi avvicinare di più all’altro.

  A quell’appuntamento ne erano seguiti tanti altri, evolvendo il loro rapporto in una quasi relazione sentimentale. Quasi perché nonostante avessero preso a flirtare in maniera sfacciata, nessuno dei due aveva avuto il coraggio di baciare l’altro.

  Il contatto fisico tra di loro era nettamente aumentato, infatti si ritrovavano spesso ad abbracciarsi, e lui adorava posare la sua testa sulla sua spalla e strofinare il suo naso ghiacciato sul suo collo per sentire il suo profumo, facendolo ridere e rabbrividire allo stesso tempo, ma non era ancora abbastanza.

  Desiderava di più. Voleva di più.

  E quel di più era arrivato alla fine di un’ennesimo appuntamento, quando si erano ritrovati di nuovo sulla metro, a tarda serata, diretti entrambi verso casa. In quella occasione non si erano seduti, erano rimasti in piedi nonostante il treno fosse completamente vuoto, e si erano appoggiati alle sbarre che delimitavano l’area delle porte del vagone, uno di fronte all’altro nella stessa posizione.

  Non ricordava di cosa stavano parlando nello specifico, ma ricordava perfettamente come ad un certo punto Derek si fosse lanciato verso di lui per baciarlo, prendendogli la testa tra le mani e intrecciando le dita nei suo capelli. Neanche la brusca frenata del treno era riuscita a separarli, infatti erano solo finiti con ribaltare le posizioni, portando Derek con la schiena appoggiata sulle sbarre e lui addosso al suo corpo.

  Era stato un bacio violento, ricco di passione e ardore che lo aveva lasciato letteralmente senza fiato.

  Dopo quel bacio il loro rapporto era cambiato, diventando più fisico. Durante i viaggi in metro si ritrovavano ad intrecciarsi le mani quasi spontaneamente e a lasciarsi dei piccoli e delicati baci sulle labbra.

  Erano ormai una coppia e quella consapevolezza gli faceva scoppiare il cuore dalla felicità. Perché mai si sarebbe immaginato, all’inizio di quella assurda storia, di finire col baciare in pubblico, senza provare alcuna vergogna, lo sconosciuto dagli occhi verdi.

  Per la prima volta nella sua vita si sentiva a suo agio, lasciando tutte le sue insicurezze allo Stiles del passato, vivendo quella piccola storia d’amore con tutta la positività che riusciva a concepire.

  Tutta quella sicurezza era senza dubbio dovuta principalmente ai comportamenti di Derek, a come riuscisse a farlo sentire desiderato e apprezzato. Era la prima persona che lo accettava per tutti i suoi difetti, che riusciva a vedere al di là delle apparenze e a comprenderlo fino in fondo.

  In una lunga telefonata con la sua migliore amica Lydia aveva avuto il coraggio di confessarle di essersi innamorato di lui, e lei, contro ogni sua previsione, si era dimostrata entusiasta ed aveva addirittura espresso con vigore il desiderio di conoscerlo.

  L’unico a non conoscere i suoi sentimenti era proprio Derek, perché parlarne con lui era difficile, soprattutto se la paura di rovinare tutto e di perderlo lo condizionava a tal punto da imporsi mentalmente di non parlagliene.

  Nonostante si sentisse più sicuro di se, quella sensazione di essere un giocatore passivo nell’imprevedibile gioco della vita, era sempre presente.

 _Ti va di venire a cena a casa mia?_ aveva chiesto una volta Derek all’improvviso prendendolo alla sprovvista. Lui aveva iniziato a balbettare senza riuscire a dare una risposta, mentre le sue guance erano diventate di un rosso violento. Ma Derek non si era scomposto, non aveva perso il sorriso nel vederlo tentennare in quel modo, anzi, l’aveva preso per mano e l’aveva letteralmente trascinato fuori dalla metro con lui.

  Durante il breve tragitto verso la casa di Derek, aveva sempre tenuto lo sguardo a terra, imbarazzato, mentre lui continuava a stringere con forza la sua mano.

  Sapeva cosa quell’invito avrebbe comportato, sapeva che era anche giunto il momento di completare il loro rapporto fisico, ma non sapeva se fosse pronto o meno. Per meglio dire, lui si sentiva prontissimo, voleva con tutto il cuore fare l’amore con Derek, ma non sapeva se per lui era la stessa cosa.

  Se per lui era amore o solo sesso.  
    
  Una volta arrivati davanti al palazzo in cui abitava Derek si era fermato, aveva puntato i piedi a terra e aveva fatto voltare di scatto Derek con un’espressione confusa.

_Derek, tu mi ami?_

  Sapeva che quella era la domanda che facevano i codardi, coloro che non trovavano il coraggio di dichiararsi e speravano che lo facessero gli altri prima di loro. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto mandare tutto all’aria, ma non poteva continuare senza conoscere i sentimenti di Derek.

  Lui gli aveva sorriso dolcemente per poi baciarlo sulle labbra con estrema delicatezza.

 _Mi sono innamorato di te dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto in quella metropolitana._  
  
  E quella risposta significava tutto.

 

 _Mi amava perché l’amore_  
_ama solo le cose imperfette._  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

Ed eccomi qua! Era parecchio lunga, vero? Oddio, spero non vi abbia annoiato!!

Dunque, inizio col dirvi che per rendere il più verosimile possibile questa storia ho fatto delle ricerche, e grazie a Google Maps e a un mio amico che tempo fa mi ha portato la mappa della metropolitana di New York, sono riuscita ad orientarmi e a conoscere (anche se solo virtualmente purtroppo) il distretto di Brooklyn. Tutte le fermate, tutti i luoghi esistono veramente e alla fine vi metterò tutti i link così che possiate vederli con i vostri occhi.

Ho scelto di ambientare la storia a Brooklyn perché una volta ho trovato questa immagine [LINK](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f1c04d9a2b971d004cfc0bcd03b183c7/tumblr_p5bxyiCBIv1wi45slo1_1280.jpg) che altro non è che un fotogramma che riprende la patente di Derek. Vedendo quest’immagine, oltre a scoprire che Derek è nato il 7 Novembre del 1988, (perché mettono prima il mese, poi il giorno e infine l’anno? mbah contenti loro) che mi ha aperto praticamente un mondo, ho anche scoperto il suo indirizzo. Purtroppo però, l’indirizzo è falso, infatti non esiste nessun 34 di Lumberton Street a Brooklyn, ma ho comunque scelto di ambientare la storia lì. Sinceramente non so nemmeno se quel fotogramma sia vero, but I want to belive!!

Dunque se siete curiosi, questa [LINK](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ac232f144028dce47026512a6adb9c2c/tumblr_p5727n0cgd1wi45slo1_1280.jpg) è la mappa della metro incriminata dove potrete leggere le fermate (dovete seguire la metro rossa e le fermate segnate con la freccia). Derek saliva a “Nevins St.” e scendeva alla penultima “Newkirk Av”, mentre Stiles saliva a “Bergen St” e scendeva al capolinea “Flatbush Av / Brooklyn College”.

Inoltre:  
Questa [LINK](https://www.google.it/maps/place/Stories+Bookshop+%2B+Storytelling+Lab/@40.6809676,-73.9761622,3a,75y,90t/data=!3m8!1e2!3m6!1sAF1QipNUUl0CLiQwF9Xu-_-7QRdXk5ZyAnjWikEHcEtV!2e10!3e12!6shttps:%2F%2Flh5.googleusercontent.com%2Fp%2FAF1QipNUUl0CLiQwF9Xu-_-7QRdXk5ZyAnjWikEHcEtV%3Dw203-h152-k-no!7i3968!8i2976!4m13!1m7!3m6!1s0x89c25baebc6c051f:0x296693493b86f7ae!2s458+Bergen+St,+Brooklyn,+NY+11217,+Stati+Uniti!3b1!8m2!3d40.6809733!4d-73.9761503!3m4!1s0x89c25baebc6602cf:0xa09251c48152bc4c!8m2!3d40.6809676!4d-73.9761622) è la libreria dove lavora Stiles, vicino alla fermata di Bergen st.  
Questo [LINK](http://www.brooklyn.cuny.edu/web/home.php) è il Brooklyn College (il sito), vicino alla fermata omonima.   
Questo[ LINK](https://www.google.it/maps/place/346+E+29th+St,+Brooklyn,+NY+11226,+Stati+Uniti/@40.6417615,-73.9495867,3a,75y,264.38h,92.95t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sAjVGUaIHuvkJUqgNU2t-7Q!2e0!7i13312!8i6656!4m5!3m4!1s0x89c25b4563111893:0xf0bb077922f4eeac!8m2!3d40.6418401!4d-73.9498508) è il palazzo in cui vive Derek, vicino alla fermata di Newkirk av.  
Questo [LINK](https://www.google.it/maps/place/Brooklyn+Academy+of+Music/@40.686771,-73.9781949,3a,82.8y,90t/data=!3m8!1e2!3m6!1sAF1QipNexvvaq6CtzkfVXPyN3lXV98GvJVGwUUQ57nEj!2e10!3e12!6shttps:%2F%2Flh5.googleusercontent.com%2Fp%2FAF1QipNexvvaq6CtzkfVXPyN3lXV98GvJVGwUUQ57nEj%3Dw113-h86-k-no!7i613!8i463!4m13!1m7!3m6!1s0x89c25bb222f4831f:0x485fa6362505828c!2s30+Lafayette+Ave,+Brooklyn,+NY+11217,+Stati+Uniti!3b1!8m2!3d40.686532!4d-73.9776769!3m4!1s0x89c25bb222ef61bd:0x93b2b536d094bf28!8m2!3d40.6864885!4d-73.9776488) è il teatro in cui lavora Derek, vicino alla fermata di Nevins st.

Come ultima cosa, volevo dire a tutti coloro che seguono Bliss che a breve pubblicherò il nuovo capitolo e che i ritardi sono stati causati da questa FF. Spero possiate perdonarmi!!

Ok, adesso ho finalmente finito! Spero che la storia sia stata di vostro gradimento, se volete, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensante!!  
Io vi mando un grande bacio e vi lascio alla prossima :D

Ah, dimenticavo, per la copertina ho ricreato un’aesthetic della storia, con uno stile molto tumblr, spero vi sia piaciuta ;)

Ciao Ciao :D


End file.
